villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Children of The Light
The Children Of The Light (sometimes referred to by mortals as "angels") are a supernatural race of winged humanoids that share a lot in common with the spiritual beings mortals have come to name angels - however they are not to be confused with the angels of Heaven as they are quite different. As is suggested by their title Children Of The Light are loyal to the deity known as the Light and are in many ways the tools by which the Light spreads its influence across space/time: they come in several subtypes (known as hierarchies) and are aligned with Order, standing in opposition to destructive Chaos (they are not, however, necessarily allied with "good" - as they value order above all things.. including personal freedom and ethics). History Origins Upon entering a new plane of existence the Light shed its form as a sentient star to take on the shape of a large glowing structure not unlike a snowflake, only burning with the same intensity it had done as a star. The Light then begin the grand task of creating a stronghold for its future aim of spreading its will across time/space, naming the realm "Paradise" the Light used its anchor to the living world to scan for a nearby inhabited world. Upon finding such a world the Light manifested itself once more into the physical universe and offered the inhabited of the world the chance to become its "Children" - they agreed and the Light lifted the entire planet from normal space/time to its new home in "Paradise". Once in "Paradise" the Light tasked its "Children" with transforming their world into a central hub for the future expansion of the Light's will - transforming them into the angelic beings they resemble today as well as granting them considerable enhancements as a reward for their servitude. Hierarchy Triad Once numbering three but now reduced to the Guardian and the Advisor the Triad are the right-hand servants of The Light, although no longer a Triad following the betrayal of Pietus The Light refuses to appoint a replacement out of respect for its fallen court-jester nor does it permit a change of name, wishing to remember them always as its "Triad". Sentries Sentries are the weakest of the Light's Host yet still hold the power to destroy a continent with fair ease - though they rarely utilize their destructive capabilities as their task is to scout ahead of other Children Of The Light in order to track down threats to Order. Warriors Warriors are the soldiers of the Light's Host, responsible for protecting Paradise as well as all worlds under the Light's rule - warriors are also responsible for providing re-enforcement to Messengers and Sentries during times of war. Messengers Messengers are the most powerful of the Light's Host next to the Triad itself and are responsible for delivering the word of the Light to worlds which have been deemed ready for enlightnment via sharing the laws of Order with natives, converting them to the Light's cause and if necessary cleansing them of Chaos. Powers/Abilities *Omnilingual (angelic-beings can master any spoken language as part of their bond with the Light) *Heightened Intelligence (angelic-beings are exceptionally intelligent beings with access to advanced technologies and magic, as evidenced by their many sanctuaries and ability to convert other species to their cause) *Immortality (angelic-beings do not age nor die from conventional injury, however both Sentries and Warriors can die from violence (such as murder) - Messengers and the Triad however can never be killed in this manner) *Wings Of Order (many angelic beings hold the power to harness the power of order and unleash it via a strong flap of their wings, expelling the energy outwards in a powerful blast that deals great damage to those that seek them harm.) *Lifeguarding (angelic-beings have the natural ability to move at superhuman speeds - which is used by angelic beings to race to the aid of those in trouble and shield them from harm via the use of their wings.) *Dimensional-Manipulation (angelic-beings can naturally move freely across space/time - the Sign Of Trust even allows access to time-travel and is bestowed upon all of the Light's trusted followers) *Empathy (angelic beings have some level of empathy, able to look into the emotional-state of others and manipulating them on a limited scale - angelic-beings do this to soothe those in great pain or to calm those consumed by rage or hatred.) Category:Species Category:Immortal Characters Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Pietus Category:Lawful Neutral